


Sweatshirt

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "Mom! Have you seen my old swim team sweatshirt?" He continued to rummage into the disaster zone that overtook his old room. Damn it, it wasn't here. Where the Hades could it be?OR Percy deals with disappearing clothes and a sassy son of Jupiter.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 92





	Sweatshirt

"Where in the name of Zeus is this sweatshirt?" A flash of lightning rippled through the sky. He rolled his eyes, "Sorry uncle Zeus."

His room had always been messy, but, as he tried to find his old Goode swim team sweatshirt, it looked like a F5 tornado tore through the bedroom. It has been years since he had been on the team, but the sweatshirt held a lot of meaning to him as he wore it to nearly all of the meets and due to the long time use, it became incredibly soft.

"Jason! Have you seen my sweatshirt?" His roommate stumbled into the bedroom at the call of his name. And, by stumbled, he _actually_ stumbled over the amount of crap that had piled in front of his bedroom door.

"What in the Hades happened in here?" All the drawers to his dresser were emptied and his bed was covered with clothing that was originally hanging in his closet.

"I can't find my sweatshirt," he replied from inside his closet.

"Maybe it's under one of these piles of clothes. When's the last time you saw it?" Jason said as he picked up a couple of T-shirts.

"Honestly, I have no idea. All I know right now is that it's not here," he gave up searching his room and made his way out into the living room. There was still no sign of it anywhere.

"I haven't seen it out here. Maybe you left it at your Mom's?"

"I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

"Screw you!" Jason called out at him as he ran out, grabbing his wallet and keys and headed to his mom's apartment.

* * *

He unlocked the door to his old apartment that he used to share with his mother and made a beeline for his old room. The room still had all his old furniture but now also functioned as a makeshift storage area as there were nearly piled boxes of old things that his mother had organized. Searching for boxes with his name, he resumed his hunt.

"Percy? Is that you sweetie?" He heard her call from the outer room.

"Mom! Have you seen my old swim team sweatshirt?" He continued to rummage into the disaster zone that overtook his old room. Damn it, it wasn't here. Where the Hades could it be?

"No, I haven't seen it. Don't you dare leave that room until you put everything back like it was!"

After repacking his mess, he wandered out to see his mother. "I swear that the sweatshirt just disappeared. I can't find it anywhere."

"Did you check at camp?" Of course! If it wasn't at his place or his mom's, Cabin Three was the only other option.

"Thanks mom!" Pecking her on the cheek, he made his way to camp.

* * *

Arriving at his cabin, he immediately began to tear it apart. As he was searching, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" This was beyond frustrating. It wasn't that he even wanted to wear the damn sweatshirt; it was driving him crazy that he managed to misplace something that had actually had some kind of value to him.

"How's the quest?" He rolled his eyes at Jason's choice of words.

"Shut up, dude. It wasn't at home, wasn't at my mom's and it's not here. Wait, what are you even doing here?"

"Maybe you missed it, throwing all your crap everywhere. Chiron asked me to help with some stuff this weekend and he said that you just came in. So, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is about to be served if you want to head over with."

Nodding, he joined his friend and left the mess that he made behind him. But, really, where could the damn sweatshirt be? So, engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't hear Jason's attempt at getting his attention until he felt an elbow jab into his side.

"Ow! Abuse! What do you want?" Rubbing his side, he glared at his friend.

"I found your sweatshirt."

"What? Where?" His eyebrows furrowed at Jason. They were walking to the dining pavilion; how in the Hades did he find his sweatshirt?

"It's on Annabeth's back," Jason replied with an enormous grin and pointed to a blonde girl walking with other Athena campers ahead of them.

"You're kidding me," and sure enough, the daughter of Athena was clad in a very familiar navy sweatshirt that had his last name faded on the back of it. The sight of his girlfriend wearing something that had his name on it brought a swell of pride and a gigantic grin to his face. Shaking his head, he bid his friend farewell and ran up ahead to sneak up on his girlfriend. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he pecked her on the neck and greeted her, "hey there, Wise Girl."

"Look at what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" She stopped walking and turned around in his arms.

"Hey there, Percy. We'll see you at the table, Annabeth," Malcolm said before leaving her behind and he waved to greet her half siblings. Turning back to his girlfriend, he pulled on the navy sweatshirt.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this? When did you even take it?" he asked her as he tugged on the material. He was an idiot. He should have known that Annabeth would have had it. With her proclivity to steal some of his clothes, she should have been the first place to look.

She blushed, "you left it at my place a few weeks ago."

"Well, am I going to get it back anytime soon?" She laughed as she shook her head and broke away from his arms to resume her walk to the dining pavilion. Grinning, he watched her walk away and thought to himself that he wouldn't mind her keeping it. It looked better on her anyways.


End file.
